Will you remember me, when I'm gone?
by Stuie
Summary: The scars of her past blinds her with hate for the elves. She never knew her life was about to change when King Thranduil decided to visit her town. She makes a mistake and gets in trouble with the elves, will Thorin be able to save her or will she pay the price for her actions.
1. Chapter 1

**I changed the story a little when an idea popped up in my head at work. The begging is the same, some parts that I've changed. But I made the chapter longer. This is only an idea, please review if you feel like knowing more. And English is not my native language so don't be to harsh on me. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

In the darkness a voice was lingering, a pleading sound.

She was shaking as she stood up from the cold floors. She fumbled in the dark, looking for an escape with no success. Her finger grazed the slippery wall, she felt desperately for a door and her hands was shaking against the hard surface. She didn't remember much, but she remember the betrayal.

She knew she was betrayed and they left her here, she was never going to get out on her own. She screamed as she threw her self against the wall in a desperate move to escape the darkness.

She lowered herself down on the floor feeling tears escape her eyes. She pressed her knees up to her chin as she surrender to her fate.

In the darkness she felt her life drain from her veins, she felt herself let go. How did it come to this her last thought was before darkness claimed her.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The horns was loud in the distance and it seemed like everyone knew what was about to come. The town was shaken alive and people where walking in a faster pace, curious for the arrival. But in one house a girl woke at the sound of the horns with a frown on her face.

"Shilinah my dear, get dressed and come down."

She frowned at her mothers words and roughly pulled the covers off and stood up. Shilinah was not known for being a morning person when she was forced to wake up. When she was woken by the morning songs of the realm she was at peace, but now she was angry for being deprived of her usually peaceful awakening.

"Damn horns, damn elves and damn their perfect moment." She grumbled as she kicked a box away from her path. She found a pair of pants and a simple tunic and drew it over her body as she struggled with the pants. She didn't fancy dresses or anything which was proper for a woman.

Shilinah looked out the window, people where running to the square of Dale to get a glimpse of the elves who was arriving. She watched them with a displeasing look on her face. She never understood the fascination for the elves, she found them arrogant and she always felt as they looked down on them. She often wondered if she was the only one sane enough to see it, because when ever they came to town for barging she was the only one leaving.

She lifted her gaze and started to walk down to the dining room, because she knew her mother wouldn't stop calling for her if she didn't come down soon.

As she entered the room, her mother looked at her with a disapproving look.

"What?"

"What are you wearing? Didn't you hear the horns?"

Shilinah rolled her eyes at her mothers comment and started eating the bread she snatched from the basket. She was startled when her mother surprised her with a smack on her hand. Shilinah dropped the bread and shifted her head to meet her mothers eyes, she saw the annoyances in them and frowned.

"Why did you do that for?"

"If you don't show manners young lady, you are not allowed to eat at this table. Understood?"

Shilinah was about to answer but her mother beat her too it.

"I want you to change to a dress, your father want us to meet him at the city hall."

Shilinah didn't answer, she simply nodded and started walking up to her room to change, she knew that her mother was aware of her resistance of going.

"I don't understand why you have to be so difficult Shilinah, everyone likes the elves. Why don't you?"

Shilinah reached the stairs when she heard what her mother said and something stirred up inside of her and the anger she felt before expanded.

"I don't like them because they are arrogant and they see them self to be much better than everyone els. And that's because everyone worships them, I pity everyone for acting like fools around the elves. The elves are only selfish and they would never come to our aid if something happened, they only trade with us because we have things they need."

Shilinah balled her hands in anger as she stopped speaking. She was almost out of breath and she stood by the stairs trying to breath normally. She felt a rage inside of her and she knew she had to calm down.

Her mothers eyes shot glares to her and she knew she disagreed with her, but Shilinah didn't say it to persuade her mother. She simply wanted her to understand that she didn't share her view and fascination for the elves. She felt the rift between them, and she knew this was their relationship now. The thought of the past was painful and she didn't know how to fix their relationship. But she couldn't stand they way her mother was trying to make her be someone she's not.

"Don't bother coming, I won't let you embarrass your father in front of the King."

Shilinah stopped in her steps and turned around with a puzzled look on her face. She was hurt by her mothers words because she already knew her father was embarrassed that she wasn't like the other girls in town. But her curiosity about the Elven King was bigger and she pushed her hurt feelings aside.

"The King of Mirkwood is coming to Dale?"

Her mother turned around again smirking at her daughters puzzled look and questioning eyes.

She waited awhile before answering, it was not often she saw her daughter show interest in what she or her husband would speak of.

"Yes King Thranduil is having a meeting with the court this afternoon. There's going to be a celebration tonight in his honor."

She knew her daughter didn't like the elves, but Shilinah had never seen the Elven King before and she knew her daughter would be tempted to get a glance of him even if she would never admit to it.

Shilinah was even more surprised about her mothers announcement. Never in her life had the Elven King visited Dale before. She didn't say more, she simply walked to her room wondering about what her mother have told her.

Shilinah sat on her bed, she's been sitting in the same place for a long time arguing with herself. One part of her wanted to go down to the square to see the Kings arrival, but the other part cursed her for wanting to take part in the crowds desperate ways to get a glimpse of the King. She don't want to give the elves the pleasure of her eyes admiring them.

She knew the elves was beautiful, she had seen them before. But she also remember that they see themselves to be better than them. She closed her eyes thinking back to when she was a little girl. She hadn't thought about it in years.

* * *

**10 years ago**

_She held her sisters hands tightly as they spin around and around laughing. The whole world was spinning, and the colors blended as they spun faster. They lost the grip of each other and they flew to the ground laughing. Shilinah giggled as she tried to catch her breath and she heard her sisters returning giggles beside her. _

_When they calmed down they stood up and started to dance further into the woods trying to catch each other. She stopped in her tracks when her sister ran right into a elven boy and fell to the ground. Shilinah was at her side in seconds helping her up. _

_She glared at the elf in front of her, but found herself stunned of his beauty. She felt herself blush and she looked down embarrassed of her action._

_He smirked at the girls before him as he studied them. Shilinah looked into his eyes, offering him a smile. The elves eyes quickly looked away as he was embarrassed under her gaze._

"_You should check your eyesight human." _

_He stretched his back and lifted his head little so he looked taller. Shilinah extended her hand to the elf with a smile as she approached him, and he looked down at her hand with disgust and Shilinah thought she saw an emotion of fear. _

"_Don't bother come closer, I will never take your hand human. You're dirty creatures." He laughed mockingly as he turned around and starting to run away in to the forest._

_Shilinah was hurt by the words and she felt her self get angry by his action. She didn't understand what she did wrong or what he meant by his words, she simply wanted to be his friend. She looked back to her sister and she had tears in her eyes. At the sight of her baby sister she became furious._

"_And you're a rude boy with ugly ears." _

_She clutched her mouth but didn't regret her action, more afraid of the outcome. The elf turned around with a fire in his eyes, he looked offended._

"_Who are you to talk, human? I would think before I spoke next time."_

_Shilinah didn't know what came over her as she approached the eleven boy and roughly pushed him. She then turned around taking her sisters hand and ran but she was felt herself falling and when she hit the ground she slowly turned around to be met with a sword against her throat. She screamed and tears started to roll down her cheeks. _

"_Do never touch me again filthy human. Next time I will let your head roll."_

_He lifted his sword and laughed a sinister laugh before the turned around and left, Shilinah ran to her sister and dragged her home._

_She came home with tears in her eyes and her sister who would not speak. _

_Her mother and father was wondering what have upset their girls. When Shilinah finally told them about what have happened her father was angered. _

_He scolded her for being rude, telling her that the boy was not human but an elf. He took a hold of her arm harshly as he cursed her for not being raised properly. She was to be a lady and should not be running in the woods pushing elven children to the ground for nothing._

_She was hurt by her fathers word and accusation, she didn't understand why he didn't take her side. She hated the elven boy even more than before, and she swore that she would never let anyone treat her like that again. _

* * *

**Present time**

Shilinah was startled from her thoughts when she heard a light knock on her door, she saw her sister walk in to her room. She smiled as she sat down on the bed next to her.

"What trouble your mind today, my dear sister?"

Shilinah offered her sister a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes and Elenia saw it and it troubled her.

"Talk to me Shilinah. Are you coming with us to the square?"

"You know I don't fancy the elves, Elenia. And I was about to go out and hunt this afternoon, so I have already made plans."

Elenia simply nodded, knowing that if her sisters mind was set to something she wouldn't back down. Elenia saw her sisters pain in her eyes, she knew her sister to be troubled soul and she was to proud for her own good.

Shilinah had always gone her own way, not caring what her parents wanted her life should be like. Elenia knew her parents concern for Shilinah being so free spirited. She knew they felt the time was upon her sister to get married and Shilinah was indeed one of the most beautiful women in Dale. She knew many men in town would ask for her hand in marriage if it wasn't for her temper. Everyone knew not to cross her and how easily she would speak her mind, even if the subject was delicate Shilinah wouldn't care.

Shilinah looked into Elenias eyes and wondered what her sister was thinking about, she took her hand in hers and gently squeezed them.

"Tell me whats on your mind Elenia. What made you so troubled?"

Elenia looked into Shilinahs eyes smiling of how gentle and loving her sister could be if she felt the reason to be. She knew the warmth of Shilinahs heart, she only wish for her to be so guarded around others.

"I was thinking about the King of Mirkwood, I wonder how he looks like."

Shilinah knew her sisters answer was a lie, she always could read her like an open book. She let go of the urge of finding, she knew her sister would only lie when she felt that her words would hurt her. And she appreciated her lie today as her mind was already troubled.

"I bet he think he is the most powerful and gorgeous creature in this realm." Shilinah snarled as she stood up from her seat.

She knew her answer was childish and immature, but she didn't want to think about the King. Shilinah stroked her hair back and started to braid her locks. She was never fond of her brown locks, she would like to have straight auburn hair like her sister. She stole a glimpse of her sister were she sat on her bed. Elenia was truly beautiful even she was annoyed, Shilinah smiled at her sister before she turned around focusing on her hair.

Her sister shot her a glare, as she watched Shilinah pack her bag for the day. They did not speak more of the subject, only small talk as Shilinah was making her ready.

They walked down the stairs, not saying anything more. Elenia knew Shilinah would never change her mind about coming with them down to the court.

Shilinah hugged her sister like always before she left and glanced at her mothers back. She knew her mother was angered, but she couldn't suppress who she was. Her mother had Elenia, they were much alike and they liked to do the same things. Shilinah was never fond of sewing, dresses, pottery and poetry. But she liked to sing and dance as a child and her mother found it endearing and they sang and danced often together. But after the incident they drifted apart and Shilinah never sang or danced after that.

She morned the loss of their bond, she missed her hugs and the memory of them laughing. But she was a stubborn child and she felt as her parents dismissed her feelings and that they where more concerned about their relation to the elves than their own daughter. When the feeling hit her chest she once again felt anger build up in her body. She started running against the woods feeling the anger faded when she felt the freedom of the forest.

She had always been fond of the woods, she liked the sounds of the creatures who lived there. She appreciated the sound of the wind coercing the leaves as it tries to pass.

She stopped running and stood still with her eyes closed, smelling the moss and leaves. She heard a two birds bickering, a light crush of a twig. She opened her eyes, picking up her bow and started to softly walk towards the sound.

Shilinah had been walking for a while when she heard singing. She stopped and quickly hide behind a tree. She watched up too see if she could get to higher ground. She found a tree that looked good enough and started to climb. When she was high enough she sat down and closed her eyes and listened for the song.

She sat up in the tree for awhile waiting, she heard the singing come closer. She wasn't scared, she felt safe in her spot but she was no fool. She had her bow ready with an arrow incase she had to use it.

The singing wasn't coming any closer so she closed her eyes and pushed the singing out of her mind trying to focus on the sounds around it. She heard a sound to her left and she turned her side towards it, aiming with her bow with her eyes still closed.

She opened them to see three elves standing to her left, she was surprised and she hunched down to hide from them. They talked quietly in elvish and she studied them closely, not adverting her eye for a moment. She knew the elves to be incredibly fast and with a hearing much better than any human. So she tried not to move or breath too soundly.

They looked like soldiers with their armors and she wondered why eleven warriors would be in the woods so close to Dale. She didn't like the feeling in her chest and she felt her heart beat faster as the thoughts started to run freely in her mind.

She watched as the elves stopped their discussion and left as quietly as they came. She finally felt safe enough to breathed normally and she remember that she was still holding her bow aimed to were the elves had been standing. She loosened the grip and felt the discomfort of holding the bow tightly for such a long time. She bent her finger to get the feeling back, when she heard a small sound behind her. She would have missed it if she wasn't paying attention. Her father would always tell her she had an excellent hearing and sight. One of the few things he had complimented her with, and she frowned at the memory. She pushed her feelings aside for later dwelling.

She didn't have the time to turn around before she was caught in darkness. Every cell in her body panicked, and she starting to hit everything around her. She was scared when she felt hands holding her firmly in place, she felt someone binding her hands. She screamed loudly and fought with all the power she had, but with no luck. She was trapped and she wouldn't get away.

Shilinah was pushed through the wood, her knees scraped against trees as she missed a few steps. She felt fear but the anger was stronger and she tried a few times to free herself by try and run, but it was useless. She had no chance of escaping and she kept walking wondering how her fate would turn out.

She felt the ground shift and the soft grass changed to hard and she knew they were on a road of some kind. She listen for any signs of recognition, but she was disappointed when the only sound she heard was her own steps and the wind wining.

Shilinah wasn't tired because her stamina was excellent after spending long days running the woods, but she was growing impatient. Her head lifted as she heard the sound of a voice in the distance, and she thought about screaming for help, but a thought crossed her mind and she bit her tongue. The voice might not come to her aid, it might be a person wanting to hurt her.

The voice became two and soon there was voices all around her. They talked between each other, they wondered who she was and what was happening. She heard the word elves and her head turned against the voice harshly. She felt someone pushing her head forward, it wasn't hard but she was annoyed by the action.

Someone stopped her and she heard Lord Girions loud voice. She cringed because wherever Lord of Dale went her father would too. She wanted to get away from there fast, she knew her father would be furious if he saw her.

"Welcome to our halls King Thranduil, we are honored to meet you. I sincerely hope your journey was pleasant."

She heard Girion welcome King Thranduil and Shilinah felt herself starting to tremble, this was not good at all. She started to squirm but she felt a steady hand on her shoulder, holding her in place.

"We thank you for your hospitality Lord Girion, it's we who are honored to be greeted with such fine hospitality."

Shilinah snarled when she heard a smooth and sarcastic voice talk, who she knew had to belong to the Elven-Kings. She felt the hand on her shoulder take a harder grip on her and she growled in return. She felt someone come closer to her and she felt herself go stiff at the presence. She smelled a sweet sent of vanilla and wild berries.

"I wonder if this might be your spy, Lord Girion? And my second question is why bother with scouting us, are we a threat?"

She could hear the sarcasm in the Kings voice yet again and she huffed, the hand tighten and she tried to push the hand of her, but with no success.

"This is nonsense King Thranduil, we would never treat you with such disrespect. She clearly is not a member of this town."

She felt angered by Girions words and she desperately wanted to be freed.

"Then you wouldn't mind us behead her for threatening the King?"

She felt herself freeze when she heard what Thranduil said, she felt panic fill her as she tried to get loose but she felt another hand on her other shoulder. They pushed her to her knees, and she felt them draw the hood of her head and she met Girions eyes.

"STOP."

She looked at her father when she heard him scream, she felt relief when he walked over to her. She lowered her head and thanked her father silently.

"I apologize King Thranduil, the girl..i..is my daughter….She use to hunt in the forest, this must be terrible misunderstanding. I kindly ask you release her, I will punish her myself for making you believe she was a trying to hurt you."

She looked back up to meet Girions eyes filled with anger and humiliation and she felt ashamed by her mistake. She felt the elves free her and she ran to her father wishing he would take her in his embrace, but she was only met by his cold eyes looking down on her. She backed away from her father and stood silently at the wall feeling misplaced. All eyes were on her and she felt the blush turn into a deeper red.

"I think your young lady has much to learn."

When she heard what Thranduil said she lifted her eyes glaring at him, she was met by his cold eyes smirking at her. She look away awkwardly suddenly feeling exposed by his intense stare.

"She will repay you for her actions, King Thranduil. She will be at your service if that will pleases you."

Shilinahs fiercely turned her head in her fathers way, she opened her mouth in surprise and her eyes flashed with anger. _How dare he promising the King her service._ She wondered what he meant by that and she met the Kings eyes again and he looked at her with a sinister smile on his face. She frowned at him and lifted her head and huffed.

"I accept your offer."

When she heard Thranduils answer she let out a breathe of despair, this wasn't at all what she expected of this day. She looked at her father with pleading eyes but he glared at her with disappointment and she adverted her eyes over to Lord Girion. She was met with the same glare and she finally looked down at the floor, she had to find Thorin. Her hands was balled up in her hands, she felt humiliated and angry. But she felt hope thinking about Thorin, he could help her out of this, he had too.

Her father thanked Thranduil for his forgiveness and was surprised when shhe felt him take a hard grip around her arm and pushed her out of the hall. She glanced back to see Thranduil following her with his eyes and she glared at him one last time before she felt her father push her outside.

"Stupid girl, don't do any more foolish things. Go home and wait for me there, I will deal with you later Shilinah."

His voice was hard and she took a step back, she nodded and turned around to leave. Her own anger was showing as she glared at everyone that dared give her a glance. She started to run, she needed to see Thorin now.

She was out of breathe when she entered the halls of the lonely mountain, she walked fast and the dwarf she passed greeted her with a nod but she was to busy to notice but she stopped when she heard Balins voice.

"Young Shilinah, it's been to long since I've had the pleasure to see you walk around these halls."

She turned around and smiled as she walked up to him and bent down giving him a hug and a warm smile.

"I'm sorry for not visiting in a long time.. But I really need to see Thorin, it's about a important matter."

Balin saw distress in Shilinahs eyes and he wondered what had caused it, she was a light spirit and he had never seen her in this state before. He nodded and waved his hand for her to follow and she smiled in thanks. She never stopped to be amazed by the halls of the lonely mountain. Balin walked to the throne were Thrór was talking to his grandson. She directly recognized Thorin and she smiled.

"It's been too long since I seen your beautiful smile Shilinah."

Thorin greeted her when his eyes met hers, she bowed her head before Thorin and Thrór and went forward to hug Thorin. He held out his arm and they walked away and she waved bye to Balin and nodded to Thrór.

"How have you been Shilinah?"

She looked at Thorin wondering how she should tell him about the news of the arriving of the King and her mistakes. Her smile turned to a frown and she looked away from Thorin. He saw the distress on her face and he was equally confused as Balin about her state. He gently caressed her arm to make her feel more comfortable, he secretly wondered if he was the cause of her behavior and it hurt him seeing her like that.

"I screwed up Thorin, and I don't know how to fix it."

She met Thorins eyes and she saw concern grow in them and she felt the anger inside her rise as she thought back to the smirk Thranduil had given her.

"You know you can tell me anything Shilinah, I believe you came here because you needed to ease your heart from the trouble you're caring."

He watched her intensely as they stopped, she let out a sigh as she tried to collect her thoughts. She knew Thorin would be furious but he was the only one to save her from becoming Thranduils personal servant.

"I was out hunting and I aimed my bow at the elves…they thought I was a spy and tried to assassinate the King, so they brought me before Lord Girion and my father….When they tried to explain that everything was a mistake, my father offered my service to the King as forgiveness for my actions."

She tried to explain slowly but her she spluttered her words out in panic of Thorins reaction. She saw his face flinch in anger but she also hinted a confused look on his face.

"My dear Shilinah, your father should not offer you to any king, but I'm confused about what King you're talking about."

She looked back at him and slapped her face in frustration, she knew the information would make Thorin furious but it was to late to change her mind now. She didn't like the elves but Thorin he hated them and she was scared to utter the words.

"King Thranduil of the woodland realm."

She mumbled and looked away from him hiding her face, she didn't dare to see his reaction. She heard a dark growl and she felt him turn her around to face him.

"You should have told me that information from the start Shilinah, this is unacceptable. He has no right to demand this of you."

"But he has Thorin. My father simply gave me to him and I don't know if I want to live my life washing his clothes or what ever he expect me to do."

Shilinah held her head in her hands feeling frustrated and scared. She felt Thorin gently take her hand in his and she let her other hand fall as she met his eyes.

"I will not let you fall under his command, if it is the last thing I do."

"Please Thorin, don't do anything that would cause a disturbances of the peace. I appreciate your offer to help me, but I don't wish any harm come to you or your people."

Thorin did not answer Shilinah and they walked silently through the grand halls of the lonely mountain. She saw the sun go down in the south and she remembered her fathers word.

"Oh no….Thorin I have to run…my father told me to go home directly after I left him.."

She said back to Thorin as she ran across the hall over to the gate.

"I will come back tomorrow."

She waved at him as she pushed her hair away from her face and started to run faster, she was happy about her long legs and good stamina because she didn't have much time left before her father would be home. She saw two elves not far from her home and she glared at them before she quickly opened the door and walked over to her room.

Not many minutes later she heard the door open and she could hear her sister and mother enter. She let out a sigh of relief, she picked up a book and started to read. It took another thirty minutes before her father showed up and it didn't took him long to find her. He opened the door with a slam and walked over to her looking intimidating and she felt herself shrinking before him. He slapped her over her cheek and she felt tears form in her eyes.

"Do you have any idea of what you have done?"

"I'm so sorry da, please forgive me."

His loud voice made her tremble and she pleaded for him to forgive her. She saw that his anger didn't fade and she felt her tears falling from her eyes.

"I can't save you now, you belong to the King now Shilinah. You put yourself in this situation not me."

"But…. it was y…you who offered m…me to him…"

She stuttered the words out when it felt her heart breaking by his actions, it was the second time he let her down. She wondered if he have ever loved her and she could not stop her words leaving her mouth.

"D…do you e..even l..l…love me?"

"What would you have me do? He would have killed you Shilinah… It's hard for me to love you when you fight me on every single matter."

His words hit her right in her heart and she felt her heart sink in her chest. He stared at her with eyes filled with anger and finally stormed out of the room but before he left he spoke one last time.

"You have two days before you will have to leave."

She looked at him with teary eyes as he closed the door, she let herself fall down on the bed curling up to a ball, her heart clenched as she remembered her fathers harsh words. After a while she looked out of the window with a strange feeling. She saw a tall slender figure standing outside watching her intensely and she felt her eyes lock with Thranduils.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any characters but my own. **

**Thank you for reviewing, then maybe I'm doing something right. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story, I hope you enjoy it too. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Shilinah had no idea why Thranduil was outside her window but she felt insecure by his stare. She adverted her eyes and when she dared to look back he was gone. She wondered if she was tired and if it was all an hallucination, she let out a sigh as she put out the light in the room and fell asleep.

She woke up by the sun gracing her skin and she yawned as she sat up, for a moment she had forgotten about the events of yesterday. She walked casually to the wardrobe and started to pick out clothes for the day when she found herself already dressed. She looked down confused when it finally came back to her, she felt her chest clench when anxiety flood over her. She walked back to the bed sitting down to collect her thoughts, she felt sick at the memories of yesterday.

She sat at the bed for awhile until she decided to put her feelings aside, she had to stop this for coming true. She changed her cloths and ran out the door before anyone could stop her. She stopped running when she reached the square and walked casually through town. When she saw the gates she quicken her pace and she was about to leave Dale when she was interrupted.

"Strolling around on your own can be dangerous, you never know what lingers in the shadows."

She felt goosebumps on her arms when she heard his emotionless and deep voice. She tried to collect her courage before turning around. She lifted her head high and finally turned around glaring at him.

"I believe I belong to myself for two days before you can push me around."

She watched as a smirk formed on Thranduils lips and she cringed at the sight. He walked up closer to her and she had to admit he was stunning. His long blonde hair was perfectly straight and the lines of his face was delicate but still masculine. His eyes looked like ice and she felt the hair on her arms raise again when their eyes locked. When she finally diverted her eyes she started to trail down to his strong neck and down to his slender body. She cursed herself for admiring him when she should be ignoring him.

"See something you like?"

She didn't have to look at his face to know he was smirking and she frowned.

"Don't flatter yourself, just because your King doesn't mean every woman worships you."

Shilinah knew she was pushing it and she turned around to make a run for it, but she felt his hand take a strong hold of her arm.

"You should be more careful, don't forget who you're speaking too. I might not be so forgiving like last time."

She cringed at his words and she tried to break free from his grip. She met Thranduils eyes and he studied her as she tried to attempt to flee. She saw amusement in his eyes which made her even more frustrated with him.

"Let me go, you don't own me."

She pushed harder and she felt Thranduil take a step closer to her dragging her towards him. She could feel his hair tickle her face and heat radiate from his skin. She felt him lowering himself down to her face and he whispered in her ear.

"Soon I will."

She gasped at his bold words and felt him free her from his grasp. He turned around leaving her standing there unable to move. She found her footing and she ran faster than she ever had before, her heart was racing. She was repulsed by his words and the anger she felt for him she had never felt before, she hated him.

She could see the gates of the lonely mountain and she felt relief, as she entered she asked the first dwarf she could find were Thorin was. She walked further in and finally she found him with Balin.

"Shilinah, I'm happy to see you're alright."

"I apologize for my rude manners yesterday, I forgot the time and I didn't want to anger my father even more."

"Have you talked to him?"

She looked past Thorin when he asked and she was reminded yet again by her fathers vicious words, she felt tears form in her eyes and she looked away from Thorin and Balin. She walked over to a bench and sat down and started to play with her hair nervously. She felt Balin and Thorins questioning eyes on her and she knew they craved an answer.

"M..my dad can't and won't take back the offer to King Thranduil."

She watched Thorins eyes grow darker and concern was showing on Balins face when he looked from Thorin to her. She looked down to her hands and played with the fabric feeling uncomfortable.

"You will stay here, I will handle King Thranduil when he comes here."

"What?" She looked to Balin and she was as concern as him.

"What? Thorin you can't."

Both Balin and Shilinah was scared by Thorins words but Shilinah was not surprised and a part of her was selfish enough to push it to this. She had no desire to become Thranduils pet, she needed to do everything and anything to get out of this mess. She felt Thorins hand caress her cheek gently and she smiled gently up to him appreciating his action. They stayed like that for what feel like forever before they were interrupted by Balins voice.

"Thorin, this is madness. You can't provoke the Elven-King, he is well known for his temper. I would strongly recommend you to think of another solution for this."

"And what would you have me do."

Thorins voice was dark and loud and it felt like the room trembled when he spoke. Shilinah looked at him with adoring eyes, she was impressed by his strength and loyalty.

Their conversation was interrupted when a elven horn was blowing outside the gates of the lonely mountains. Shilinahs heart was caught in her throat, she felt her hands starting to sweat as she looked from Thorin to Balin. Thorins face looked hard when he started to walk to the throne room and she felt Balins hand take hers gently and squeezed them.

"Shilinah, I recommend you to stay back here."

She stopped and watched as two dwarfs was placed before her and she frowned. Thorin was walking fast as he approached the Throne room. He saw his grandfather up on the throne and his father on his left side. He stopped at Thrórs right side and waited. His anger was showing on his face and he saw his fathers eyes on him but he did not move.

They watched as Thranduil was walking closer to them and four elves was following him. Thorin snarled when he watched Thranduils slender figure and pointy hat, _he looked way to feminine to be considered a real man_. Thranduil stopped before he reached the throne and bowed his head without leaving Thrórs eyes. But after he bent his head Thranduils eyes found Thorin and a sinister smile was forming on his lips when he met Thorins hateful eyes.

"It's a pleasure seeing Erebor again."

Thranduil stopped speaking when he saw Thorins face flinch and his eyebrows furrow. Thranduil had watched Shilinah run to Erebor but he did not think the dwarf prince to care so deeply for her. He was pleased what he saw and even more pleased with his own decision to accept Shilinahs fathers offer.

Thranduil watched as one of the dwarfs walked down to him opening a box filled with white gems. He walked closer forgetting all about the girl. He reached out his hand to the box but before he could touch the gems the dwarf abruptly closed the box, his eyes widened at the action and he met Thrórs eyes.

"You will not force a innocent young girl of Dale to become your servant."

Thranduils stare changed to Thorin as he spoke, Thranduil felt irritated by the action and it grew as he heard Thorins words. He felt amused that the dwarf prince think he could command him to ignore the gift that was given him.

"Interesting choice of words you choose to speak. For what I can recall, her action was not innocent when she threaten me and my kin."

Thranduil looked at Thorin with a stern look, he noticed Thrór looking at Thorin with a questioning look. Thrórs eyes changed to irritated by his grandsons actions.

"You will not lay a hand on her… You will decline Hamas offer and let her be."

Thranduil felt himself grow angry by the ignorant dwarf prince. He should show him respect and his eyes flinched when Thorin tried to demand him to let her go. But when he was about to answer with his venomous words he watched as Thrór took a hold of Thorins arm and brought him closer and whispered in his ear. _Thorin I know you fancy her, but we can't risk war because of your pride. Let it be, my young one. _Thranduil heard every single word and he smirked with success, but the annoyance lingered. They had ridiculed him refusing him the gems he so much desired.

"The girl belongs to us, she will be leaving tomorrow."

Thranduil smirked at Thorins facial expression when he was done speaking. He turned around walking out, he was annoyed about leaving without the gems but he felt pleased to know he left with something more precious to the dwarfs.

Thorin was furious at his grandfather and by Thranduils mocking words, he stood still watching the arrogant elven king leave their halls. He turned around to meet his kinsmen's eyes.

"We can't let him leave with her!"

Thrór glared at his grandson for almost screaming at them, he looked back to Thráin.

"Thorin, that's enough! This isn't something we can change. Shilinahs father is the cause of this and maybe your missing the whole story."

Thorin adverted his anger towards his father when he heard him speak with authority and he knew they wouldn't hold his back in this matter. His anger lingered but he started to think about the consequences this might bring to his people if he proceeded.

He walked out without answering his father his feelings was conflicted. He smiled as he found Shilinah still sitting on the bench, but his heart clenched when he saw her with her head in her palms. He sat down beside her and gently touched her shoulder in comfort. She looked up at him with hope but it faded when she met Thorins conflicted eyes.

"You don't have to tell me the things I don't want to hear Thorin. I preferred if you lied to me so my heart could be at peace."

"I want no more than to ease your sorrow, but I could never lie to you Shilinah. I believe my effort in saving you from Thranduil was useful. The dreadful creature of a king would never reject your fathers offer."

"Then so let it be."

Thorin watched as tears was falling from her cheeks and he wanted so badly to be her savior but his loyalty lays with his kins and even if his heart was torn he need the choose. He felt conflicted in his feelings as he held her when she cried.

Shilinah left the lonely mountain with heavy steps that night, her only hope was gone and she had to face the consequences of her actions. She watched as the lights of Dale was showing in the distance and she felt herself starting to run away from the light. She felt the wind on her skin and she let out her anger in her run, she felt tears falling from her cheeks as she ran faster.

"I believe it's not safe for young girls to be running out alone late at night."

Shilinah almost screamed with surprise as she stopped in her steps, she felt paralyzed with fear and wondered who the voice belonged to.

"Who's out there?"

"I can't decide if your to brave or stupid for your own good."

She glared out in to the darkness and tried to see the owner of the voice, she saw someone come closer and she took a step back in fear. She was stunned when lights was all around her and she saw elves around her. She took another step back and felt a body behind her and she let out a quiet scream.

"You belong to the King now and he won't be happy knowing his new servant tried to escape. In the darkness you can get hurt or worse killed."

She looked back to the elf who the voice belonged to and she froze. She would have recognized his face anywhere and her body was filled with anger when memorize flooded over her. It was a grown version of the elven boy she met in the woods years ago.

"I..I..It's y..you."

"Loosing your tongue now?"

She frowned when she saw his sinister smirk, she didn't meant to stutter but she would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. She lowered her head and tried to find her focus by staring at her feet. She was reminded by his sword against her throat and his vicious words.

She had no chance to collect herself before the elf spoke in elvish and she felt someone gently taking her arm as they pushed her forward.

When they reached Dale the elves leaved but three escorted her to the house, when she reached the door one of them held the door closed as he leaned in whispering in her ear.

"Don't think I have forgotten about you. I see you finally will learn your lesson."

She remembered his voice and she trembled at his words and felt intimidated by how close he was to her. She felt relieved when he left and she collected her self and entered but his words lingered in her mind. _Did he just threaten me?_ she thought to herself as she walked towards her room. When she entered her room she walked up to her bed, she punched her pillow and silently cursed the events of the day. She kept punching the pillow until she was exhausted and fell asleep with tears falling from her eyes.

When she woke up the next day she decided to spend her last day with her sister and they took a walk in the woods. They laughed and spoke of everything to keep themselves busy to not think about the coming day. The day passed too fast and Shilinah felt sad knowing the day would come to an end to soon.

"Shilinah… write to me every day."

"No one can keep me from doing so."

Elenia seemed pleased with her answer but she looked at her with concern.

"One day they might relive you from your duties."

"You surely see the positive in everything, don't you dear sister." Shilinah laughed at her sisters light spirit.

"It's because I don't know how to live my life without you in it. So hope is all I have."

Shilinah felt her heart clench at her sisters words, she had never been parted from her before. She hugged Elenia closely and desperately hoped for her father to take back his offer, she had no interest in leaving. She dreaded tomorrow and she kept her sister close for comfort.

When the sun started to go down they started to walk slowly back to Dale and she saw elves walking by the border at the forest. She frowned and wondered if they were keeping an eye on her so she wouldn't try to run away again. She tugged her sisters arm and walked faster with a scrunched face. She glared at them as they passed but they nodded and smiled, which only added her irritation.

As they got home she felt her mothers cooking and Elenia went to the kitchen to help her mother with the choirs, Shilinah sat down by the kitchen table watching them work. She was never good with cooking and her mother gave up hope in her cooking skills a long time ago. Shilinah didn't mind because she had no interest in learning.

When her father came home they all sat down eating, during the dinner no one spoke a word. Shilinah put her plate in the sink and made her way to her room not wanting to be around the tension that flooded the room.

"Would you like me to help you to pack?"

Shilinah turned around to meet her mothers conflicted eyes, she thought she saw pain in them but she wasn't sure. Her mother was known for her composed face and actions.

"No."

"Shilinah, please let me help you."

"I said no…. You have no problem in sending me off to work the rest of my life for the most arrogant, intolerant, evil king in the whole Middle Earth. So excuse me for not wanting your company."

Shilinah heard her father slam his hand in the table with force and she winched as she took a step back in fear.

"Do not speak to your mother in that way, I'm warning you."

She composed herself and felt her own anger rise, he was the reason she was in this position and now he wanted to scowl her being angry.

"Warning me for speaking the truth?" Shilinah lifted her head boldly and turned around.

"DON'T PUSH ME!" She felt the air tremble when his loud voice took over the room.

"You gave my life away da! I have nothing more to loose."

She had not time to react before she felt his father lunge himself against her. He slapped her face and she fell to the floor with force. She clenched her wrist as tears formed in her eyes from the pain. A loud bang startled her and she heard her mother scream, she looked up to see elven guards burst threw the door. Her eyes followed them as one of the guard took a hold of her fathers throat and pushed him against the wall. Her mouth fell open and she heard her mother plead to the guard to release his husband.

"You will not lay a hand on the girl again, she belongs to the King now."

The elven guards glared at her father with a repulsed look on his face. Shilinah felt herself tremble by the tension in the air and she looked at them with scared eyes. She tried to stand up but she fell down again which made one of the elves approach her holding out his hand and helped her up carefully. She saw the guard who held her father look at her with concern before his eyes shifted to anger as he looked back at her father. She watched her father gasp for air and the guard released his grip around his throat. Her father was falling down on the floor clenching his throat coughing.

The guard who had helped her up was holding her by her arm and he asked her to show him the way her room. She was disoriented and she tried to collect herself as she walked with him to her room. When he entered he started to pick her things up to put them down a bag. She watched him collect her life to put it away, she didn't own much so it didn't took long. He picked the bag up and left her standing in her empty room, she felt tears on her cheeks and she was shaking by the past event.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see an elven guard behind her. He took a hold of her making her walk with him, her sister took steps towards her but stopped when the elf met her eyes. Shilinah looked at her sister and she went to her hugging her tightly and she was reminded by the pain in her arm. She pushed her sisters tears away and kissed her cheek. She turned around and went out through the door leaving her home behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Was planning on updating sooner but I've been busy. I was tired when I wrote this chapter, but I hope you will all still like it. It's a challenge writing about a character who hates the elves when I love them myself. But its fun writing this story so I guess I hope you all enjoy it too.**

**Twibe \- I didn't write in the story of how she met Thorin in the last chapter because I didn't think it fitted in the story at the time. But in this chapter you will know more about how they met but not all of it. It will be reveal more later in the story.**

**I do not own any characters of JRR Tolkien, only the the characters I made up myself. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

She still felt the hand on her back as they walked, she shifted her body to make him drop his hand. She felt better when the hand was removed from her back. She kept looking at the ground as she walked and kicked every stone she passed in frustration. Her fathers words was replaying in her mind and she wished he had loved her more.

She walked right in to the back of the elf before her, she didn't notice that they had stopped. She winched when pain shot up through her body, she held her arm close to her body while she silently cursed.

"Excuse me my king, the human girl is safe. We are ready to leave at your command."

She stole a glance around the guards back as he spoke, she saw Thranduil stand before him in a long red robe and silver tunic, he wore his crown made of twigs and leaves. She tried to hide behind the guards back again, but Thranduil had seen her action.

"You seem to be in trouble a lot.. don't you young lady."

She heard his cold voice and she felt annoyed by his arrogance. She collect her courage before she took a step around the guard so she could meet his eyes.

"I'm not the cause of the troubles around me, it's everyone els who misunderstands me."

"I see.. And your childish manners is someone else's fault I guess?"

She frowned at his comeback and she glared at him, she hated the way he ridiculed her in front of his guards.

"I'm not childish, I'm eighteen and very much an adult. I will not stand here listening to your insults anymore."

She huffed and turned around to leave but she froze when she heard his sinister laugh. She glared back at him and started to walk again, but she was stopped when a elf lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder caring her back.

"You will come with us, do not forget that you belong to me now."

Her anger was rising when she heard Thranduils words, she started to kick and hit the guard that was carrying her but he seemed not to notice her effort to break free.

He sat her down on a horse and seated himself behind her, she looked back to Thranduil seeing him mount his elk and rode past them smirking to Shilinah.

She complained for a long time but when she didn't get any response from the elf behind her, she finally gave up and sat in silent as they rode further away from Dale.

They had been riding for awhile when she felt the horse stop as she heard voices before them and she wondered what was happening. She turned around to see a concerned frown on the guards face.

"What is happening?"

He didn't answer directly but finally he looked down at her with a disapproving look on his face.

"Your dwarf friend is here."

She jumped off the horse before the guard had a chance to catch her and she ran fast as she heard him following, trying to catch her. She jolted forward when she could see Thorin standing before Thranduil.

"Thorin!"

She waved her hands for Thorin to see her and she smiled widely when he met her eyes and she hinted relief in them.

"Shilinah, you're safe."

She glanced up to the king and saw a flinch of anger mixed with annoyance when he saw her. She was right in front of Thorin when the guard caught up to her, the guard took a strong grip around her arms keeping her back. Thranduil frowned when he noticed how she had smiled to Thorin and he wondered if their relationship was more than friendly.

"Release her now!"

Thorin looked at Thranduil furious and he smirked in return at Thorins demanding words.

"She doesn't belong to you dwarf."

"You will release her now, or I will make you."

Shilinahs eyes expanded when with a fluid movement Thranduil drew his sword and when he did all the elves raised their bows aiming at Thorin.

"No stop! Please stop King Thranduil. I beg you."

Shilinah screamed out in fear as she tried to fight the guard off. She met Thorins eyes and she looked at him with fear.

"Who do you think you are, threatening me, a king?"

"I will not let you leave with her."

"She was offered to me, and I accepted. That makes her mine!"

"No King not even the Elven-King of Greenwood can force anyone to be his without her approval."

"You clearly see no value in your own life, so lets see how much hers is worth? I only have to give the order and she will breath no more."

Thorins eyes showed concern as Thranduil lifted his hand and the guard who held her raised his sword.

"NO! Don't hurt her. Let her go, give her to me."

"Leave little dwarf prince or I will behead her. Are you ready to live a life without her breathing?"

Thranduil smirked at Thorins pleading eyes, he looked at Shilinah defeated. She appreciated Thorins attempt to save her, but she would never want him to risk his life for her.

"Thorin, I will be okay. Please let it go. I will come back to you."

Thranduil glared at her when she spoke the last words and she glared back at him.

"You're a pity sight of a king…. I wish up on the day you di.…"

She had no chance to finish the sentence before she felt Thranduils blade pressed against her throat. He growled deeply and she saw anger cloud his eyes. She regretted her words and fierce temper, she tried to back away but he had her in his grasp, she was shaking in fear and her eyes expanded as she heard Thorin scream behind Thranduil. She could not hear what he scream she was caught up in Thranduils eyes.

"Don't think I will hurt you if you push me."

She knew he was serious when he spoke because it felt like her blood was freezing to ice. She heard an elf talk in elvish and Thranduil lowered his sword and let her go of his grip. She almost fell to the ground but a guard held her up.

She looked up to see guards holding Thorin in place as he tried to fight them off to get too her.

"Thorin, don't! It's useless.. I..I will find my way back to your halls again. But I won't see you get killed because of me."

Shilinah looked at Thorin as she watched her words sink in. The guards let him go and he walked up to her. Thranduil was watching them carefully. Thorin caressed her cheek and hugged her closely. _I will find a way to save you. Have hope my dear _\- He whispered in her ear. She felt herself getting heavy, she was drained from her power and she would probably fall if the guard hadn't caught her when Thorin left her side.

"You will not get away with this."

Shilinah heard Thorin speak coldly and she looked up to see Thranduil smirk at him as he walked away.

"So noble of you giving him false hope."

She had no energy to bite back at Thranduils cold words.

"You clearly can't handle the girl, give her to me!"

Thranduils demanding words was loud and she felt the guard lifting her up and she let out a sigh as she closed her eyes not having the energy to argue anymore.

The guard handed her over to Thranduil and she felt his hard grip on her arm as he pulled her towards him. She was placed before him and he held his arms around her as he took the rein. She was pushed to his chest with her back and she could feel his hard body against hers. She felt uncomfortable being so close to him so she tried to move away from him to put some distance between them. But he kept her tightly against him and after awhile she stopped struggling and felt herself grow tired.

She had fallen asleep and her head was resting against Thranduils chest. He looked down at her and was surprised of her beauty. Her usual frown was gone, like it have never been there before. Her face was relaxed and he admired her plumb limps that was naturally curled upwards and her high cheekbones. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and wondered what she would be like in the halls of Greenwood. She had fought him in every way possible and it was a long time since he felt him loosing control of his temper. But Thranduil could not hide his amusement with her resistance to him.

She felt someone touching her skin and she slowly open her eyes to meet ice blue ones. She looked at him confused and felt him close to her, so she sat up feeling annoyed that she had fallen asleep against him.. They were still riding but now they were surrounded by a dark forest which almost looked sick.

"Welcome to Greenwood. I think you will like it here."

She turned her head and looked at him with a uninterested look. She looked over the wood again wondering what made the forest look so dark.

"I doubt it, this forest looks like it resembles your dark heart."

Thranduil felt how she light the anger in his chest again, and he took a harder grip around the reins. He was trying to get his temper under control, he was annoyed that she was able to get under his skin.

"Speaking as you clearly know much on that matter. Now enlighten me of your knowledge of my heart. "

Shilinah huffed with irritation, she knew she was rude towards him but she could not stop herself.

"I've seen that you clearly like to take people against their will."

"You're referring to yourself I guess. Then enlighten me more about how I've taken you against your will."

She felt a shiver through her body when she felt his hot breath against her ear as he talked with a low seducing voice. She did not know why her body had reacted that way and she was lost of words by her reaction. Thranduil could feel her change in behavior and smirked victorious knowing he had won this fight.

They kept riding and Shilinah was frustrated over her actions, she wanted no more than to jump down from Thranduils elk and kick his chin. Her irritation didn't sway and she twisted in her seat restless. She was bored and had no interest in riding anymore, she tried to jump of but felt Thranduils hand around her keeping her still.

"Stop twisting Shilinah."

She turned around facing him when she heard him use her name and she wondered why he sounded so restrained. She met his eyes and he looked at her with a uncomfortable look and she noticed how close he was to her. She was confused by his change but then she felt his grip loosen around her. Shilinah twisted again when she felt him go stiff behind her, it finally was obvious to her why he wanted her to stop.

She felt her face grow hot, it wasn't her intent to twist herself towards his crotch and she tried to move further away from him. She dared not to look back at him, she looked down and drew patterns in the elks fur as they kept riding. When she couldn't keep herself from peaking up she saw his stern face look forward and she was happy she didn't have to meet his eyes. She followed his eyes and saw a huge doors in to the mountain and she felt joy for the first time since she had seen Thorin.

"You had me fooled, I never thought the Elven-King would release me to the dwarfs. I guess I owe you my thanks for the noble act."

She heard Thranduil huff behind her and she turned around to look at him with concern.

"Why would I give away such a gift? You will remain in Greenwood until the day I release you from your duties."

She opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted when she heard the gates open and she saw elven maidens approach them. Thranduil jumped down to gracefully and she snarled. He walked towards the gates and the elven maidens greeted Thranduil as he walked up to them, they giggled and curtesy before him. She gagged at the sight, she felt hands on her thighs and looked down to the same elf that had chased her before. He took a hold of her and lifted her off the elk and put her down carefully on the ground. She did not thank him for his help because she was to busy glaring at Thranduil. She walked irritated up to him and was about to speak when she felt elven guards hand over her mouth and he was dragging her back.

"I would strongly recommend you to think before you speak here. This is our realm and no one can save you now if you don't behave."

The guard looked at her with concern and she wondered why he cared for her.

"I don't need an elf to tell me what I should do. If he don't want to hear what I have to say he shouldn't have brought me here."

"Don't forget that you're not a guest here, you are to be a servant. You should try and accept the thought that you might be here for a long time."

"I'm not going to stay for a long time, I will leave as soon I can." She glared at him with annoyance.

"You can't escape these walls, those who enters these walls can't leave until the King grants you the permission."

Her eyes widened when she heard what the guard had said and she became even angrier, she stomped away towards Thranduil feeling the guard fallowing her trying to catch her.

"You can't keep me here, I should not be forced to live here for the rest of my life. I refuse!"

"Your words means nothing to me, you will do as I tell you too. Now go away."

"You're a sorry excuse of a King… I will never bow before you or any elf for that matter. You're all vile creatures!"

The elven maids clutched their mouths as they gasped and the guards stopped in their steps when her words echoed over the forest and against the mountain. She felt Thranduils hand take a firm grip around her jaw as he forced her closer to his face. She was chocked by his action and clawed his arm to break free from his hold, she met his eyes with fear she trembled by the fire in his eyes.

"You need to understand one thing young girl. I will not have you disrespect me or anyone els in these halls or I will feed you to the orcs."

Thranduil let go of her and she glared at him not wanting him to see her fear and she took one step back hating him even more. He left her with a maiden by his side, Shilinah watched as he lowered himself down to the elleths ear and whispered something as he caressed her back.

The maid was turning around walking over to Shilinah and gave her a half hearted smile.

"My name is Glingaereth and I will be showing you to your room."

She studied the elleth before her with suspicion, but decided to follow her inside. Shilinah was stunned by the sight she was met by, she thought she walked inside a forest but the trees was made by stone. The work of the stone was beautiful and it had probably taken hundreds or thousands of years to make this perfect. She had been amazed by the halls of the lonely mountain but they fell in compares to these halls.

They walked up many stairs before Glingaereth stopped in front of a wooden door. She nodded to Shilinah to enter so she boldly opened the door and saw a simple bed, dresser, wardrobe and a table before a mirror.

Glingaereth was gone when Shilinah turned around so she simply walked in to the room and closed her door. She found her bag by the wall and started to unpack her life, she frowned when she looked around taking in her new home. The room was to dark for her liking with no window, she laid down on the bed and her mind wander off and she felt lonely. She already missed her sister and most of all she missed Thorin. She shifted to her said as she thought back to the time they met and she smiled at the precious moment.

* * *

3 years ago

_Shilinah was running away from home in frustration because her mother made her spend the day sewing. She hated sewing and would rather discover the outside of the gates of Dale. _

_She had not been outside of the gates since the incident with the elven boy, but today she felt the urge over come her fear. She left the town and started to run over the land, she climbed up a mountain side to get a glimpse of the lonely mountain. She knew a great dwarf king lived there but she had never seen him with her own eyes and she was curious. _

_She tried to walk unseen over the open land to the gates, when she reached the gates she hid behind a pillar when she heard deep voices and her pulse quicken at the sounds. She looked out from her hiding spot when she heard them leaving, so she decided to sneak closer. She was about to enter when she walked right in to someone, she collected herself before she would fall and tried to run away. _

_She felt someone taking a hold of her arm and she turned around looking in to warm blue eyes. She smiled shyly and looked down at the ground._

"_And who is this sneaking around by our gates?"_

_The voice was filled with warmth and it had an amused tone to it. She dared to look up to him again and smiled sweetly._

"_I apologize for trespassing. I was curious of how your halls looked like, my parents have never brought me to see for myself."_

"_That is outrageous, we have to change that, let me be your personal guide. May I ask for your name young girl?"_

"_I'm Shilinah, and thank you for your kindness, master dwarf."_

"_It's my pleasure Shilinah, Please call me Thorin."_

_She smiled wider when he put his hand on her back showing her the way in to the halls of the lonely mountain. She adored his warm smile and gentle face, she felt her cheeks flush when he looked at her._

_He showed her every hall of the grand palace and he told her many stories about his people and of the halls of lonely mountain. When the sun was going down she had to go home but she didn't want to leave._

"_Thorin, can I come and visit you again?"_

"_You're welcome here anytime, Shilinah."_

_He smiled at her and she felt her heart beat harder in her chest, she took a step forward and surprised him when she hugged him. He hugged her back and when he let her go she turned around and ran out of the gates towards Dale._

_When she ran to Dale she knew that she would go back tomorrow._

* * *

Present time

Her heart clenched at the memories of Thorin, he had always been such a good friend to her, and now she didn't know if she would ever see him again. She had always visited him at least three times every week since they first met. She felt tears falling from her eyes again and she was tired of crying.

A loud knock interrupted her and she dried her tears with rush as she walked over to the door, when she opened she found the elven guard from the events by the gates standing outside.

"You're ordered to serve dinner tonight, I will show you the way down to the dining hall."

"Excuse me?"

"The King has ordered you to serve dinner, you need to change clothes so I brought these. I will be waiting outside."

Shilinah took the clothes he held out to her and she tried to answer but he closed the door before she had a chance. She looked at the simple green dress in her hands. She changed and looked at herself in the mirror and frowned, she was never fond of dresses. The dress was to revealing for her taste and she could not accept wearing this in public. She stomped over to the door and opened it fiercely.

"I can not wear this dress, it is inappropriate."

The guards eyes widened at the sight of her, the dress simply favored every curve on her body and his eyes stopped at the sight of her breast and she could see him a light blush on his cheeks.

"Stop starring, my eyes are up here. Now tell the King that I won't wear this."

"I'm sorry, but it's the Kings order. Now follow me, you don't want to be late."

"I will not move until you bring me another dress, you can tell the King I won't work for him in this."

He let out a sigh and walked away, Shilinah closed the door and studied herself again in the mirror. She let her long brown hair fall over her breasts, she frowned over how feminine she looked. She looked at herself closer in the mirror and her emerald eyes looked back, she pushed herself away from the table and started to pace.

She walked quickly over to the door when she heard a familiar knock. She opened to met the guards flustered face.

"So…. Where is the clothes?"

"I..I. I have none. The King want you to attend in that dress and if it doesn't please you….The King wanted me to inform you that if you won't wear the dress you can go down naked."

Shilinahs eyes darken as the guard adverted his eyes to the floor uncomfortable. She clenched her fists and burst through the door, he caught up to her showing the way in silence. He stole glances at her but stopped when she caught him and gave him a glare.

She could hear soft music when they entered a great hall, she could see the King seated at the top of the table and around him twelve other elves were seated. She could see an elleth talking to the king and he smiled to her gently and she was clearly flirting with him. She felt repulsed that someone would find that dreadful king charming.

The guard gave her a plate of fruits and instructed her to place it in front of the king. She frowned at him but he answered with a smile, she felt her lips tugging upwards but stopped her action. _He is like all the other elves, don't be fooled _\- she thought to herself before she composed herself and walked over to the Kings table. She held her back straight and head held high as she approached them, she put the plate down in front of Thranduil and was starting to leave when she felt his hand around hers stopping her.

"Were do you think your going?"

"Leaving… I've done my duty for today.."

"Oh no, you're not done here. You will serve me."

She looked back at him with a disapproving look, she didn't know what he wanted her to do. Thranduil glanced down at the fruits then back to her again and she could see a smirk on his face. Her face fell when she understood what he was asking of her, she frowned at him and she had no interest in feeding him with fruits. She was repulsed to even be near him, now she had to feed him with fruits like a slave. She looked back at the guard in hope he would help her out of this, but he didn't move.

"I won't tell you twice."

She looked back at Thranduil as his harsh words hit her. She took up a piece of pear and held it in front of him to take. Nothing happened so she looked down at him with a questioning look on her face. He sat still in his seat looking at her with amusement. _Ohh he's having fun, well I hope he choke on the damn fruit _\- she thought as she forced her hand closer to his mouth. She watched as he parted his lips and she was careful to not touch him as she dropped the fruit a bit harsh full in his mouth. She tried to hide a chuckle at his reaction when the fruit almost was caught in his throat.

He glared at her with a warning and she picked up a strawberry and he opened his mouth not leaving her eyes. She didn't push it this time and held the strawberry as he took a bite, he licked his lips still looking in to her eyes. She felt uncomfortable at his intense stare so she adverted her eyes to the elleth beside him and the elleth glared at her envious. She glared back and she wondered why the elleth would be jealous of her disgusting duty.

She felt Thranduil close in to take the rest of the strawberry and she tried to take her hand back when he took it in his mouth, but he caught her hand and she looked back at him with questioning eyes. She froze when she watched him firmly bring her hands to his mouth. _Is he going to kiss my hand? _\- she thought in panic, but when she could feel his warm breath on her skin he simply took up a napkin and cleaned her hand. She let out a breathe she didn't knew she was holding.

Thranduil watched her with amusement, her resistance was amusing and he liked to play with her. And his eyes wandered over her body, he was pleased to see that she wore the dress. He suddenly felt inappropriate looking her in front of his guests and simply waved her off.

Shilinah left the table feeling flustered by the event, she started to leave the hall when she felt the guards presence beside her. She looked down at the floor as they walked towards her chamber. When they reached the door she felt his hand take hers and she flinched like his touch would have burned her.

"Are you alright?"

She lifted her eyes and studied him, he looked like a kind soul but he had not helped her tonight. He could have called out for another servant to serve Thranduil.

"You clearly had no interest in helping me tonight, so why do you even care about of how I feel."

She closed the door before the guard even had the chance to open his mouth. She had no interest in meeting anymore elves today. She had lived almost her whole life avoiding elves and now she was held as a slave in an elven kingdom. _How ironic_ \- she thought to herself as she undressed and slipped under the covers.

She combed her hair to sooth herself, she tried to think happy thoughts but the feeling of loneliness was invading her mind every time she tried to ignore it. She closed her eyes and hummed quietly, she was surprised by her actions when she heard herself starting to sing.

Thranduil walked the hallways as he heard he angelic voice fill the air, he walked towards the sound and stopped right outside Shilinahs chamber. He turned the handle and opened the door, she was sitting in the bed with her fingers gracefully caressing her hair as she sang with closed eyes. He could see her white skin shimmer in the light and he stood still in his spot unable to leave. He had never heard such a delicate voice and he was stunned. He admired her beauty were she was sitting, she was stunning. He thought he knew why Thorin showed such great interest in this human girl.

Shilinah was caught up in the song, she let out all of her feelings. She felt her soul at peace when she reached the end of the song. She felt a tear leave her eye and slowly falling down her cheek at the memories of her childhood. She remembered the joy she used to feel when her mother would sing with her.

She opened her eyes to see Thranduil standing in his whole glory before her, she quickly shielded herself with the cover as she crept lower down on the bed. She felt a blush form on her cheeks and she felt scared by his presence. _What is he doing here? How long have he been watching me?_ \- she felt all the questions she wanted answers to flood her mind.

But as she was about to scold him for entering her chamber without her permission, but he surprised her by turning around leaving without a word. She dropped the cover with frustration. She stood up quickly and ran after Thranduil, she could see him in the distance and she quicken the pace not thinking that she wore nothing more than her underwear.

"I had no idea kings didn't have to knock before entering someones chamber.. Or maybe you lack the manners of a king."

She pushed her chest out proudly as she spoke, but when she saw him turning around with anger flashing in his eyes, she regretted following him. He strode up to her and she felt small when he held his head high and slightly bent over her.

"As king I can do as I please, I don't need a human child to tell me what I should or should not do."

She frowned at his answer and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You had no right to walk in to my chamber."

"I can do as I want in my own halls."

She huffed and looked away from him but she felt his fingers fold around her jaw to direct her face towards him and she gasped by his action. She studied his face and a strange feeling was invading her, she blushed at his intense stare. She was confused by her bodies reaction and was reminded of her lack of clothes on her body. She felt insecure by his closeness and wanted to leave but was trapped in his grasp. She glanced up to him she could not lie to herself, she found him extremely attractive. His dark brows made his eyes look crystal blue and the lines of his face was like a masterpiece. But she reminded herself of what a vicious king he was.

"What do you want from me?"

"I do not want anything from you."

"Then let me go."

"I won't do that, you will remain here."

"I will not work for you."

Shilinah was pushed right into the wall and she felt Thranduil pressed up against her and she gasped for air by the impact. He took a hold of her face again to make her look up at him.

"You will obey me."

She couldn't answer as she was conflicted by her emotions, one part of her was furious by his actions while the other part was enjoying having him pressed up against her. She could not control her mind or her body and she was frustrated of her feelings. She hated him for keeping her here but one part of her was feeling desire she had never felt before.

Thranduil looked down at Shilinah and saw how she blushed and he smirked. He bent down to her face and smoothly pushed away the hair from her ear as he let his lips grace her ear.

"I will make you obey me."

She gasped and he smirked again as he removed himself from her and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Shilinah was woken up early the morning after and she grunted at the loud knock at the door. She had no interest in waking up, so she simply laid under the cover wishing that who ever was outside her door would leave.

"Go away!"

"You have to go up Shilinah. The sun is up and the servants start working now."

She recognized the guard from yesterdays voice and she closed her eyes, she had no interest in starting to work today. She was thinking fast of a excuse to not participate in the days work.

"I'm sick, I can't get out of bed."

She slapped her head when she spoke before she thought this through. She rush from the bed to the bathroom. She paced around as she was thinking out something convincing. She started the showers and turned up the heat, she held her head under the water, trying to not get her hair wet. It was much harder than she thought.

She heard a knock on the door again and she turned the water off as she ran to the bed pulling the covers over her as she jumped down on the bed. The door opened and she was out of breathe as she was laying in the bed meeting the guards eyes.

"I brought you our healers. They are not familiar with human deceases, but they might be able to help you get better."

She was turned in the bed trying to look like she was in pain as she heard the guards words. _How am I going to convince them I'm sick?_ \- she thought as she laid there with closed eyes. She knew she made a mistake but still she knew she was good at lying and this came in handy. She let out a whimper and furrowed her brows, trying to look sick.

The healers walked closer, she opened her eyes a bit to see two elleths look down at her with concern. She tried to hide a frown as they touched her, she knew they only meant well but she still felt uncomfortable by their hands on her. They touched her forehead and her neck. They spoke quietly in elvish as they looked her over. They took off the cover and she let out a small gasp when the cold air hit her skin. The healers looked down at her and they went to look over her arm she injured when she fell after her father had slapped her. They looked concern as they studied it and she heard concern in their voices but she could not understand a word they said. She froze when one of the healers held her hand and spoke one word she did know in elvish - _King_.

The two healers left her chamber after they made her drink something that tasted dreadful and she felt victorious by her acting as she laid still in her bed. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself, she surely fooled the stupid elves. She knew they weren't as wise as everyone said, and now she had proved it.

Her door opened as the guard walked in and placed a plate on her night table. He looked down on her with concern and she was annoyed by his nice gestures, it made it hard for her to hate him. She offered him a small smile as thanks.

"Are you comfortable my lady? Tell me if I can ease your pain in some way."

She was surprised when he called her lady and even more surprised by his concern.

"The only thing I need is rest to recover. Maybe later if I feel better you could take me for a walk?… I realized I don't know your name."

"I would be honored, my lady… And my name is Fanor."

He nodded his head down as he presented himself and she offered him another smile.

"I wonder why my guard call a human servant of the king a lady. I believe she had not earned such greeting."

Fanor turned around with wide eyes as he bowed low before Thranduil, Shilinah on the other hand glared at him as he stood graceful in the doorway looking at her with an uninterested look. She was remembered by the events of yesterday when a smirk was plastered on his face and her glare turned in to a frown as she lowered her eyes and a blush covered her cheeks. She felt hate for him in her chest as she cursed him silently.

"Such a filthy mouth for such a young girl."

She felt her cheeks turn redder as she heard Thranduils cold voice. He ordered Fanor to leave and she felt her irritation change in to anger. She tried to calm herself down by breathing heavily, Thranduil looked down on her amused and irritated at the same time. He found her behavior amusing but still he knew she faked her sickness.

"You will not bother my healers again with your lies. You will change and go down and start working or I will make you."

She glared up at him but was met by his stern look. She knew he was much bigger than her and she had no chance against his strength but still she had a urge to punch his face. She threw her covers off and stomped over to the wardrobe and opened it. Shilinah smiled as she found pants and a tunic and she picked them up.

"My servants don't work in pants."

She was surprised that he was still in her room and she turned around challenging him.

"Oooh… So I see.. and I guess the men work in dresses too?… I guess that make sense, the men and women look all the same here. Do you feel powerful looking down on them like some kind of creep…."

She was met by fire in his eyes as he took threatening steps up to her.

"You will not disrespect me or my people, do you understand me? Now apologize."

She turned away from him not wanting to be caught in his stare as she grit her teeth in anger. Her whole body was shaking with anger and she wanted to smack his face for keeping her here.

"I don't need to apologize to you. You are not my king, nor will you ever be." She snarled at him as she glared back at him.

"In my halls you are under my command, and you will wear the dress I order you too. For your obedience you will not receive any food until you apologize!"

Thranduil threw the dress on her and angrily turned to a servant and started to scream out orders in elvish. Shilinah was shaking with anger as she threw the dress on the floor and stormed back to the bed. She watched as Thranduil stormed out of the room and the poor servant moved over to pick up the dress she had just thrown on the floor. She felt bad for the servant that Thranduil took out his anger towards her on the servant. But she did not show her remorse as she glared at the servant who moved closer to the bed.

The elf talked to her but Shilinah ignored her not wanted to give in, but the elf did not give up and finally Shilinah took the dress and put it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned at the sad creature looking back, the dress did her no good. It was not fitting her small body, it was hanging loosely and the dull color made her look younger than she was.

She followed the servant down to the kitchen were she was ordered to take care of the dishes, she worked long and hard. She took out all her anger she felt for Thranduil on the dishes as she forcefully cleaned the pots and pans. It didn't take her long before she regretted the strength she used when she watched the staff eating their lunch and she heard her own stomach craving food. When one of them catches her staring he looked back at her with pity at her desperate staring. But no one made a move to offer her food knowing they will receive punishment from the king for disobeying his orders. Still it pained them to see her suffer.

Shilinah was tired beyond words when she finally was allowed to return to her little room. She did not care to remove her dress as she slipped under the cover and fell asleep.

She awoke the next day and she was ordered to tend to the stables and she dragged her feet as she walked there. She was exhausted already not been eating for two days now. The day was filled with hard work and the sweat dripped from her body in the end of the day. She still received pity looks from the servants that past her as she walked with her head down towards her room. The exhaustion was too much and she had no time to reach the bed before she past out on the floor.

She woke up as she felt a cold cloth on her forehead and she slowly opened her eyes to meet warm blue ones and for a moment she thought it was Thorin and she used all her strength to reach out to touch his face. Her vision got clearer and she retracted her hand when she could see clearly. It was not Thorin who had come to save her, it was one of the elves that had looked at her in the kitchen. She remembered his pitiful eyes and small smile to her when they were eating.

She whimpered when she felt him pulling her up to place her on the bed. "I'm sorry if I'm hurting you. But you have to wake up before the king finds out your missing."

She could hear the concern in his voice and in her weak state she found his concern endearing and she leaned in to him. She had no strength or will to hate this elf, his nice words and concern made her feel the closeness she missed. She used the little strength she had left and followed him dragging her feet behind her as he walked through the halls.

He stopped and she almost crashed in to his back as she was not prepared for his abrupt stop in front of a door she had not seen before. He knocked and another elf opened and they spoke quietly in elvish. Shilinah used all the will she had left to keep herself standing upright even if every muscle in her body screamed for her to lay down.

"You will be working in here today." The elf with the warm blue eyes told her with a smile. He took a gentle hold of her shoulder as he led her in to the room. The elf before her was beautiful beyond words, she had never seen someone so beautiful before. Her long auburn hair was glowing in the sun and her hazel eyes was warm and kind.

"Poor thing, what have happened to you?" She asked with concern as she stepped closer to Shilinah.

"Míriel she angered the king, she is not allowed to eat if she do not apologize."

"This is cruelty Éwin, this is horrible action from our king. She will be dead in days if this keeps up."

Míriel stormed out of the room but Shilinah did not recognized it because the room was getting darker and before she had a chance to fall to the floor Éwin caught her.

He carried her back to her room and laid her carefully down on the bed and moved the strands of her hair that was covering her face. The dirt on her body and black bags under her eyes was making her look weak and sick. She was pale and sweat was covering her forehead and Éwin ran to the bathroom getting a cold cloth to put on her forehead. He sat beside her until the door opened and Míriel walked in with anger written all over her face.

"Leave." Was all she said as she picked Shilinah up and was surprised of how light she was. Éwin looked at them with concern before he left with out saying anything, knowing Míriel would take care of the poor girl. He wondered what the girl had done to angered the king to punish her in this way. It grieved his heart to see what his king has caused to this fragile human girl.

Míriel put Shilinah down in the big tub before she started to fill it up with warm water cleaning her whole body. Shilinah was not moving but a whimper was escaping her sore mouth. Míriel left the bathroom but returned quickly with a plate with soup and fruits.

She washed Shilinahs hair carefully and when she was done the water was almost black from the dirt. She could see Shilinahs eyes flicker and her eyes finally opened a bit.

"I apologize in the behalf of the king for this treatment. No one should be treated like this. Open your mouth child."

Shilinah blinked a few times but she could not put the words together. But when she saw her lift a fruit and hold out to her lips Shilinah removed her face. She would not give in, that meant she had to apologize to Thranduil and she would not let him have the satisfaction.

"Please child, you will starve to death if you do not eat."

"I…I can't" Shilinah breathed out as she closed her eyes again.

Míriel covered her with a towel and moved her slowly to the bed and sat down caressing her hair.

"You need too, just small bites."

Shilinah did not answer she simply laid there wishing she would be saved from this nightmare. Still Míriels soothing words and caressing of her hair made her lean in to her touch. She curled up against Míriel and cried silently, she hated her life here. She was scared and weak and she hated the feeling. Míriels soft voice lulled her in to a peaceful sleep and she found herself feeling safe for the first time she came to this horrible place.

She was awoken when she heard loud voices talking fiercely in the room and she willed herself to open her eyes. It took some time for her to focus enough to see what was happening. She could see Míriel standing on the side of the bed arguing with Thranduil and she closed her eyes again and curled up to a ball.

The room went quiet as she moved and she could feel the bed dip and she flinched when Míriel put her hand on her arm. She could hear Míriel saying something in elvish and she knew Míriel was angry by the sound of her voice. Thranduils voice was smooth when he talked and she almost thought he sounded gentle in the way he spoke. Now she felt safer when she thought Míriel might save her from him so she took a hold around Míriels waist wishing for her to take her home.

"So now little child don't cry. You will be alright." Míriel cooed as she caressed her.

Thranduil spoke again before he left the room and when he did Shilinah finally peaked up again.

"He has left little one. Now I want you to eat something." Míriel cooed as she moved away to put a plate before Shilinah.

"But I'm not allowed too."

"Yes you are, now eat." Míriel demanded but her eyes were kind so Shilinah did not hesitate as she dived in to the plate devouring everything in minutes.

When Shilinah was done she sigh with relief to finally feel full and found herself drifting of to a peaceful sleep again when Míriel sat down caressing her head again.

She woke up to a dark room but she could feel Míriel still by her side playing with her hair singing softly. Shilinah hugged her waist as she scooted even closer. Míriel felt like the mother she always wished she had, she surrounded her with warmth and love.

She spent the night drifting of and on to Míriels soft voice. When the sun was raising in the sky Míriel moved away from Shilinahs side and left the room. Shilinah woke up to being alone and panic filled her chest by the loss of Míriels safe embrace. She never thought she would miss an elf in her whole life but now she wished for Míriel to be at her side every day. But soon the door opened and in walked Míriel with a plate filled with food. She almost had no time to put it down before Shilinah, before she started to fill her mouth with fruits. Míriel laughed softly at the sight of Shilinah eating with eager.

"I'm always surprised to see humans be able too eat so much."

Shilinah looked up to Míriel and smiled with her mouth still stuffed with fruits which made Míriel laugh louder. Shilinah swallowed and joined her laughter. They were interrupted by a presence by the door and when Míriel moved Shilinah got stiff when she met Thranduils eyes studying her.

He spoke to Míriel for a while and Shilinah covered herself with the blanket glaring at him. She wondered why he was here ruining this moment, she had not laughed for a long time and now he came here ruining the moment. She wanted him to leave and when he did she felt curious why he had come to her room in the first time.

"Why was he here?" She snarled when Míriel sat down on the bed again.

Míriel looked at her with a stern look and Shilinah knew she had done something to anger her and she felt remorse.

"He is our king and even what he did to you is not fair you should show him respect. He is a good king and I'm sorry you have not had the pleasure to experience the kindness of king Thranduil. There is a history behind every great king so don't rush to judgement. Give it time and you will see that behind every action is a reason."

Shilinah looked down at her hands and took in every word Míriel had said and tried to put the pieces together but her hatred for Thranduil was still so fresh. The hate clouded her mind and she knew she would never find a way to forgive him for what he had done to her. But Míriels pleading eyes made her let out a sigh, she wanted to make her proud. She did not know how Míriel had the power to earn her trust so easily and she knew that if she wanted Míriel close she had to apologize to Thranduil. She was after all the one that had saved her and stood up for her before him. She wondered how Míriel was able to talk to Thranduil in the way she was and demand for him to let her eat.

"I will apologize, but I'm doing to for you. I still don't think he deserves an apologize." Shilinah finally answered as she eat the last things on the plate.

Míriel did not answer she simply nodded pleased to know the girl would apologize. She was curious of why the king was paying so much attention to the girl knowing he was not famous for caring for other races and now he had accepted a human servant. She was angered by his behavior and actions to the poor girl, he clearly had not been in the company of men in a long time. Míriel was surprised to see Thranduils concern when he laid his eyes on the girl. Knowing Thranduil since he was a young ellon she knew how stoic he can be but his emotions was written all over his usually cold face.

Míriel helped Shilinah getting dressed and took her down to the same room she was in yesterday. Shilinah spent the day learning how to make dresses and she hated it. She liked spending time with Míriel but she did not have the grace to handle needle and tread and Míriel scold her a few times for not paying attention. Finally Míriel dismissed Shilinah sending her to the dining hall. Éwin was joining her to the great hall and they sat down at the table further down and the hall was filling with people.

"Why is everyone here?"

"It's a welcome feast to guests of the king." Éwin answered quietly.

Shilinah looked around the hall to see servants running around putting plates on the tables and she wondered why she was not one of the servants tonight. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder and when she turned she smiled to see Míriel beam at her.

"Enjoy this night of service little one. You deserve to have some fun." She said as she made her way through the mass of people.

Shilinah frowned as she watched Míriel leave, she thought she would sit with them. She was surprised when she found Míriel again seated by the royal table.

"Why is Míriel sitting up there?"

"Because she is lord Aênors wife."

Éwin nodded in the way of a white haired elf beside Míriel and his face was gentle and kind. They were a beautiful couple and she smiled at the sight. The hall went quiet as the doors opened and in walked a dark haired elf accompanied with a group of graceful elves. She snarled at the sight of more elves. But she was surprised when she saw a man following them inside. She sat up straighter in her chair as she watched the young man walk in. His brown hair was down to his shoulders and his dark blue eyes met hers. She smiled to him and he returned it which caused a blush to form on her cheeks. It faded when she heard Thranduils deep voice greeting them in elvish and she glared up to were he was standing in his long silver robe and his pointy crown on his head.

She eat with great appetite and the dinner was fun as she found herself liking Éwins company. She did not speak with the other elves her only interest was in Éwin and sometimes she stole glances up to the young dark-haired boy at the main table. Sometimes their eyes met and she blushed a deep red and every time Éwin made fun of it.

She almost chooked on her food when she saw the young man walking down to her table. He had a kind voice and he held out his hand as he asked her if she would like to accompany him for a walk in the garden. Shilinah had never seen the garden before so she accepted it with a smile as she took his hand. She was happy to spend a night with a human for being with elves for too long.

The walked around the trees and she stopped many times touching the flowers and every time he would tell her the names of the different flowers and trees she admired. It was a pleasant evening and she liked his company.

"Where have you been hiding my whole life? I never think I've met a girl so beautiful as you."

Shilinah was surprised when he took her hands and she blushed at his words. Never had anyone said anything so beautiful to her and she did not know how to answer. So she simply leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his cheek as she looked down on the grass.

She almost squeaked as she heard a loud voice behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shilinah jumped when she heard the loud voice of the King and turned around to see a smirk across his beautiful face. She scold herself for drinking so much wine that she now found him beautiful. She glared at him wondering why he had interrupted the only time she actually had with another man.

"Elrond wishes for you to join him inside." Thranduil spoke to her companion and her glare towards Thranduil changed to a frown when she met warm blue eyes.

"Don't go, I wish to see more of the garden." She pleaded not wishing to be parted him. She remembered she hadn't even asked for his name, but before she had the chance to ask she was interrupted.

"Elrond is expecting you now, you will not disturb him more than you already have servant."

Shilinah glared his way and was about to launch out on him to hit the smirk of his face.

"She is not disturbing me Lord Thranduil, I asked for her company and I will do it again." He bowed before Thranduil and turned around to smile too her "It has been a pleasure spending this fine evening with you." He said as he took her hand and kissed it.

He bowed to Thranduil again as he walked out of the garden but before he was out of sight Shilinah called out for him "I'm Shilinah" She blushed when she heard how foolish she sounded. She glanced up to Thranduil who glared down at her.

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. It's been a pleasure and I'm Hurin son of Girion."

Her mouth opened and she wanted to smack herself in the face for not recognize the prince. She had not met him before cause of his many travels and training to become the new king when the time comes. But there are many paintings in the halls of Dale so she should have recognized him. Hope filled her when she saw the interest in the prince eyes, _he might be able to save me_ she thought as she started to walk after him. Thranduil took a hard grip around her wrist and she tried to jank her wrist free from his grasp but he was too strong for her.

"Let me go or I will hit you." She said coldly as she turned towards him.

Thranduil smirked as he dragged her up closer to his strong and large form. "I would love to see you try."

He taunted her and she felt how her anger made her face grow hot, she hated him even more every time she talked to him. He fueled her anger every time she tried to like him. She had planned to apologize to him tonight but now she was raising her hand and moved in to hit him across his smirking face. Of course he was too fast for her to even have a chance to hit him and he chuckled darkly at her attempt.

"You never learn don't you little girl. Do you like me punishing you?" His voice was tempting and she found her body whimper at his low purring. He enjoyed this and she found herself hating him even more.

"I think it is your sadistic mind that likes punishing me for wanting to be free from you. Now let me go or I swear I will spend the rest of my life finding a way to kill you."

His eyes blazed with anger and he towered over her and forcefully pushed her against the tree as he took a strong hold of her throat.

He lowered himself over her as he snarled at her. "I will break you until you do as I will. I will not let anyone change my mind again." His eyes bore in to hers and she cowered at the force of his words.

She knew he was serious and the large consumption of wine made her study his face. Everything from his dark thick eyebrows to his long dark lashes and behind them was his grey eyes that changed like storm on a cold autumn night. She wanted to touch the fine and delicate line of his face and his thin lips looked all the sudden very inviting.

He was so close she could feel his breath on her skin his very sent was surrounding her. She shook her head to try and get rid of the temptation she had never felt before. She was a brand new toy for him, she was something he could lash out when he was bored. She had hated elves since she was young and now she had befriended one and now she felt desire for the biggest jerk of them all. She kicked his leg to break the intense stare he had on her because he had been studying her too. He didn't seem hurt or bothered by her kicking he simply moved in even closer as he graced the tip of her ear with his mouth and she gasped at his bold move.

"When you play with fire you will end up getting burned little girl. You try and hide your true feelings behind your anger. But your body is betraying you, I can smell your desire" he purred and every breath sent shivers through her body.

"Don't flatter yourself you fool, I would never desire a monster." She hissed as she tried to claw his hand off her throat.

Everything went by so fast Shilinah had a hard time cooping what was happening. In seconds she was thrown to the ground hard and she could hear his swords cut through the air and the cold blade caress her neck. Her heart was beating hard, so hard she could almost hear the blood pumping around in her veins.

"Lord Thranduil." Míriels voice echoed over the garden.

The blade was pressed harder against her neck and she could feel the sting of the blade cutting through her skin. A small amount of blood was now running down her neck and she couldn't stop her tears from falling. She was certain he would kill her. Suddenly the blade left her throat and she rolled over to her side hugging her knees.

Míriels eyes was burning with anger when she stormed over to Shilinah.

"What is the cause of this if I may ask, My Lord?"

"No, you may not ask lady Míriel, it is none of your business how I punish my servants." He said with a swift of his hand as he turned around.

"My lord, if you keep this up you will kill the girl. Let me take care of her from now on, I will teach her the ways to be a good servant."

"Know your place lady Míriel, I do as I wish with my servants. But is it your wish to take on this loss cause I will not stop you. But if she ever disobeys me again she will be sent to the dungeons."

Thranduil never looked at them as he spoke and when he said the last word he left them never offering them a glance. Míriel bent down by the side of Shilinah helping her up. She cooed her the whole way trying to defend Thranduils behavior but Shilinah did not listen. All she could think of was how he had made her feel. It had to be some sorcery because she would never feel like that otherwise. The warm feeling between her legs when he purred in her ear.

She could not get rid of the memory of the night in the garden for days. She had not seen Thranduil for a week now and she spent all the days with Míriel who tried to teach her how to walk and curtsey, well everything really to become the perfect servant. She became bored many times but was always impressed with the patience Míriel had with her behavior. She found her company pleasant and many time the spend hours talking laughing about everything and nothing. Míriel told her old stories of the days in Dorothia and Shilinah told her stories of her childhood. She kept out the stories of the elf in the wood still scared she will bump in to him in the halls. She did not mention Thorin either knowing the elves disliking of the dwarfs.

The time went by and Shilinah spent her nights planning her escape and during the day she would pretend to be a good girl and do what was asked of her. She was content knowing the king had not asked for her and she started to believe his desire to have her as his personal servant was only a way to taunt Thorin.

This particular day she followed some maidens down to a spring located not far from the gates. She spent the day serving them and helping them undress to swim. She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes to how boring their conversation was and how ridiculously gracefully they eat their food.

She spent the time looking around for a good way to take this moment to escape. She could see a couple of guards walking on the other side of the spring and the maidens was occupied by swimming to notice Shilinah backing away from the group.

She tried walk as slowly as she could and looked back a few times to see that she was indeed alone. She did not hear any voices anymore and that when she started to run, she wanted to laugh by the feeling of being free at last but she knew she was not in the clear yet. But for the first time since she came to Mirkwood she felt like she might be able to get away from there safely.

She ducked under a tree and jumped over a trunk but her skirt got caught in one of the branches sticking out and she was thrown to the ground with force. She groined as she tried to stand up but her head smashed in to the trunk when she fell and now she could almost see stars. She took the moment to catch her breath and to rest her head which was spinning. She closed her eyes and leaned against the trunk and sighed deeply.

"I will get out of this mess." She whispered to herself trying to encourage her to keep on.

After what felt like hours Shilinah was finally able to stand up without feeling sick but her head was still throbbing. She was now on the move again but slower than before, she was not ready to run anytime soon and she felt her heart race and sweat was running down her back. A small voice in the back of her mind kept screaming to her that someone was following her.

She was slowing down and turned left by a big oak tree when she felt someone pushing her against the trunk of the tree.

"What do we have here?" A light manly voice was saying.

Shilinah met dark brown eyes and she recognized the elven guards directly and sighed deeply. _This was it, now I'm screwed for sure_. She thought as she tried to move the guards arm from her chest.

A chuckle was heard and he stepped away from her making her wobble on her feet not quiet ready for him to get off her so easily. But her relief was cut short when she felt the guard whistle and take a hold of her. She screamed and kicked him thinking he was about to hurt her, but he simply lifted her up and put her as carefully on a horse as he could. Which wasn't an easy task considering her resistants.

"Calm down, I will not hurt you. But you know the King will be angered knowing one of his servants is trying to escape from his realms. Why would you disrespect the King in that way?" The guard asked when Shilinah was seated on the horse.

"I do not belong here, this is not my home and it will never be. Your so called King is a monster and I would rather die than serve him." She spat and the usually so calm and peaceful elves darkened before her eyes.

"You will not disrespect King Thranduil in his own forest, human. You deserve what ever punishment given to you for speaking ill of our lord." The guard hissed as he took a hold of her wrist and dragged her down so one of the female guards could tie and gag her.

Shilinah was trying to scream and lash out on the guards the whole way back but it was all for nothing. She could never reach them and her angry words sounded more like an angry baby who haven't learned how to speak yet. Tears were now falling from her eyes and she cursed herself for letting in to her emotions.

_Life isn't fair, what have I done to deserve this? Can someone just kill me so I don't have to be caged like an animal. I should have let Thranduil kill me that night, now I have to live the rest of my life like this, I'm nothing. Nothing._

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a warm hand on her thigh and she saw Éwin looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Stop this Shilinah, please no one wants to hurt you. But if you keep angering the king and the guards they have to hurt you." He whispered.

Shilinah couldn't answer even if she wanted too so she looked forward but she was considering what Éwin was saying.

Her heart dropped when she could see the gates of her prison and she wished for nothing more than to wake up from this nightmare. The guards helped her down from the horse and hold a tight grip on her arm as they led her on the path to the throne of her worst nightmare.

The guards stopped before the throne but Thranduil didn't take notice of them, his eyes blazed on her and one swift motion he was down from his throne standing before us.

"Leave us." He said so loud it echoed through the halls and Shilinahs very blood turned to ice.

_This is it._


End file.
